


De los besos que te di. (Of the Kisses I Gave You)

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, past AtsuHina mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “I think that the kisses I missed the most were these,” Shouyou says as he reaches up to kiss Tooru’s forehead, “you used to wake me up with those.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	De los besos que te di. (Of the Kisses I Gave You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalathebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/gifts).



> My first OiHina, and I wanna give it to [Lala](https://twitter.com/lalathebambi), because Lala is an innocent angel who speaks OiHina truth on twitter! Make sure you follow her :3
> 
> The title is from a [Mexican song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlmZMeqoADI) that just screamed OiHina at me.

Shouyou hadn’t been in Brazil for even a week when he got  _ his _ call. 

“Oikawa-senpai?”

“Oh, so we’re back to honorifics Shouyou?” the voice on the other end says, “Is this because of your new boy-toy setter? I’m guessing you’re still together with that piss blonde haired trashy--”

“Tooru!” Shouyou interrupts, “Are you just calling to bash my ex-boyfriend or are you going to actually tell me what you want.” Shouyou hears a sigh of relief and then a giggle.

“Sorry, Shou-chan! Do you wanna meet this weekend? I’ll be in Sao Paolo!”

“Sure, I’ll send you my address and you can stay here!”

“I look forward to it!” Tooru hangs up and Shouyou lays back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had just broken up with Atsumu last week. He wasn’t ready for a new relationship.

But Tooru wasn’t new. He was probably Shouyou’s biggest what if. Without realizing it his mind goes back to the day he left Brazil, two years ago.

_ “Do you really have to go?” Tooru says as he wraps himself around Shouyou. He has four hours before he has to board his flight so they’re lying in the nice hotel room bed that Tooru got them so they could have one last round. _

__

_ “It’s not that I have to, it’s that I want to, Tooru! You said you were happy for me!” _

__

_ “I am! But aren’t you going to miss this?” Tooru squeezes his ass and kisses his neck lightly. _

__

_ “Well,” Shouyou smiles, running his hand through the chocolate locks, “I am gonna miss you. I’m gonna miss your hands. But I think most of all, I’m gonna miss your kisses the most.” _

__

_ “My kisses?” _

__

_ “Yeah.” _

__

_ “You’re strange, Shouyou,” Tooru says, blushing, “There’s nothing special about my kisses.” _

__

_ Shouyou laughs but doesn’t say anything. They still have time. So, he cuddles up to Tooru and lets kisses rain all over him. _

__

Shouyou snaps out of his little flashback because his phone vibrates. He looks at the screen, it’s a SnapChat from one  **_thebestsetterintheworld_ ** aka as Tooru. Shouyou opens it to be greeted with a gorgeous dick. One he hasn’t seen or felt in almost two years.

**_Your friend misses you._ ** The picture reads, and the erect cock gracing his screen for a few more seconds really does things to Shouyou. Things he believes he shouldn’t feel right after a breakup with someone he thought he loved more than what he had loved Tooru.

Tooru had always been the one that got away in Shouyou’s mind. He never thought he’d be back in Brazil. But now Shouyou was here. Receiving nudes from him like no time had passed at all. Like Shouyou didn’t break his heart by dating another guy when they had barely been apart a couple of months.

Tooru had been heartbroken and had blocked Shouyou from all of his socials. He only unblocked him the day mensvolleyball.com had announced Shouyou was going to be playing for ASAS Sao Paolo.

He’s debating whether to send Tooru a nude in response but settles for leaving him on seen for a few minutes before getting a text message, that says,  _ ‘did you not like it?’ _

__

He responds,  _ ‘I did, I think we should talk though.’ _

__

_ ‘I’ll be there tomorrow then; my cock isn’t the only that misses you.’ _

__

__

Shouyou texts his address to Oikawa who answers with a heart.

* * *

The next day, Shouyou wakes up to loud knocks on his door. He gets out of bed in just his underwear (Brazil is hot. Sue him for just wearing boxers to bed.) and goes to open the door. In front of him stands Oikawa with a box that seems to be from the bakery down the street.

“Morning, Shou-chan!”

“You’re happy for someone who took the late plane to get here at… wow it’s 11 a.m. already.”

“Come on, I brought you some Pão de queijo and some Brigadeiro, I’m guessing you have tea?”

“Yeah, yeah come in,” Shouyou looks behind Oikawa but notices he has no luggage with him, “Where’s your suitcase?”

“Oh, I left it in the hotel.”

“You’re not staying with me?”

“Didn’t think you’d want me to.”

“Why not?” Shouyou asks as he heads to the kitchen to start the kettle. Oikawa follows him and sets the box of goodies on the kitchen table. Shouyou looks at him.

He hasn’t changed much. He looks just like he did the day he accompanied Shouyou to the airport on his last day in Rio. After their hotel shenanigans. Oikawa had insisted on seeing him off. His chocolate brown hair, his gorgeous brown eyes.

_ “You could come to Argentina,” Tooru says. He’s holding Shouyou’s hand as they wait for his flight to board. _

__

_ “We’re not gonna discuss this again, Tooru. I want to go home. You could come with me.” _

__

_ “I can’t.” _

__

_ “Then stop pouting,” Shouyou flicks his forehead, “I told you that we can try long distance, but you said you couldn’t and that’s fine with me, so please stop acting like it’s the end of the world.” _

__

_ “Para mi lo es.” _

__

_ “Tooru, don’t start speaking in Spanish just because you don’t wanna communicate with me.” _

__

_ “Deberías de aprender español, Shouyou.” _

__

_ “No, I am not gonna learn Spanish, you learn Portuguese.” _

__

_ “Te amo.” _

__

_ “I love you too.” Shouyou leans in so he can kiss Tooru when they hear the call for Shouyou’s flight. They both sigh, but Tooru holds Shouyou’s chin and gives him one last kiss. _

__

_ “No extrañes mis besos, amor.” _

__

_ Shouyou laughs and kisses Tooru back. _

__

“Hello? Earth to Chibi-chan? You there?” Oikawa is waving his hand in front of Shouyou’s face. Shouyou snaps out of his thoughts. He looks at Oikawa. The kettle is whistling somewhere in the background, but it doesn’t matter.

Shouyou reaches for Oikawa’s shirt and pulls him down. Their lips meet. It is almost perfect.

Except for the fact that Oikawa isn’t kissing back.

Shouyou pulls away, “Sorry,” he mumbles and goes to reach for some mugs.

“Shouyou—”

“It’s okay, Oikawa-san, I just had to see if the spark was still there,” Shouyou starts pouring the hot water. He doesn’t look at Oikawa, just pours the water. When he looks up Oikawa is staring at him. Shouyou is taken aback a bit because Oikawa’s eyes are sparkling a bit.

“Oikawa-san?”

“Dime,” Oikawa says, and Shouyou’s brain begins translating, “Extrañaste mis besos?” 

_ Tell me, did you miss my kisses? _

Shouyou responds, “Yes, I did.”

“Even when you were with your new setter?” 

“That’s not the same.”

“Is it not?” 

“No. Atsumu-san loved me. He confessed almost as soon I joined the team. He was sweet. I really did love him. But he couldn’t see past the distance,” Shouyou looks at Oikawa not saying what he thinks out loud, ‘ _ just like you.’ _

“And his kisses? Were they the same as mine?” Oikawa asks as they sit on the table. They sit next to one another, just like old times. 

“Is that why you came here? To talk about my ex? Thought you wanted to do other… things?” Shouyou questions. 

“I’m curious. You always looked so happy in your games, I had to wonder.” They stay quiet for a bit. Then Oikawa says, “Is the spark still there?”

“Is it there for you?”

“It has always been here for me.”

“Has it?” Shouyou asks as he eats the last pao de queijo. He reaches for his cup of tea but Oikawa stops him. He moves over the table and kisses Shouyou. 

He kisses Shouyou like Shouyou is oxygen and Oikawa needs him to breathe. 

This was probably the kiss that made Shouyou fall in love with Oikawa. 

“You were right.” Shouyou says as they part. Oikawa raises an eyebrow but keeps his eyes on Shouyou. 

“Si extraño tus besos,”  _ I do miss your kisses.  _

“Did you learn spanish for me Chibi-chan?”

“Deja de decirme así. Solo aprendí para saber que cosas dices, Toto,”  _ Stop calling me that, I only learned because I wanted to understand you.  _ Oikawa laughs because even though Shouyou can speak Portuguese almost fluently, his spanish is a little bad. 

“Me encantas con tu español, mi amor,” Tooru says and takes Shouyou’s hand guiding him to the couch. He lays down and brings Shouyou to rest on top of him. Shouyou settles on his chest and looks at him.

“You love when I speak spanish, huh?”

“Si,” Tooru says, “Pero dime, ¿Cuáles de mis besos extrañaste más?”

“I think that the kisses I missed the most were these,” Shouyou says as he reaches up to kiss Tooru’s forehead, “You used to wake me up with those.”

“¿No extrañabas estos?” Tooru pulls Shouyou in for another breathtaking kiss. When they part, Shouyou lays his head on Tooru’s chest. 

“Yes, I missed those too.” 

“¿Y estos?” He flips them so that Shouyou is under him and starts dropping kissing down Shouyou’s neck. Shouyou starts giggling. 

“Si, tambien esos,”  _ those too. Especially those.  _ Shouyou doesn’t say the second part out loud but he’s sure Tooru gets that.

_ “ _ Yo te extrañe más. _ ” _ _ I missed you more. _

__

“I know.”

__

“¿Te quedaras?” _Will you stay?_

__

“ ¿ Contigo?” _ With you? _

__

“ ¿con mis besos? _ ” With my kisses? _

__

“Por siempre.” _ Forever. _

__

Shouyou kisses Tooru one last time. Tooru had been wrong all those years ago in that hotel room. 

His kisses were definitely what Shouyou had missed most.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit iffy about this fic. I straight up cried for a whole hour because I didn't think it was good enough. I'm good now! 
> 
> Make sure to drop some kudos and comments or come talk to me about Hinata's harem on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
